The Keyblade King
by lyokogenie
Summary: When Sora can't wait to be king Slade does some plotting against Sora and King Jaden.
1. Chapter 1

Keyblade King Cast

Simba- Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Nala-Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Extras w/ Kairi- Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Jeremy, and Aelita (Code Lyoko)

Zazu- Fu Dog

Rafiki- Mickey (Kingdom Hearts)

Scar- Slade (Teen Titans)

Hyenas- Jinx (Teen Titans), Jack Spicer (Xalion Showdown), Evil William (Code Lyoko)

Timon- Donald and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts), Omi (Xalion Showdown)

Pumbaa- Jake (American Dragon), Me, Juniper Lee (The life and times of Juniper lee)

More Hyenas- Villains

Mufasa- Jack Fenton (Danny Fenton)

Sarabi- Maddie Fenton (Danny Fenton)

Nala's Mom- Crystal (OC)

Extras w/ Crystal- Aiko Ishyama, Amanda Stern, Cynthia Della Robbia, Ami Knight, Jenna Shaffer (OCs)

Couples SoraxKairi, YumixUlrich, OddxSam, JeremyxAelita, and JuniperxJake.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and Me.


	2. The Circle of life

The sun was going up in to the sky. There is a loud sound.

Singer: **Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhm ingonyama**

All the cartoons and game people heard this loud noise and knew a new prince was born they ran to the gathering.

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhm ingonyama**

**Ingonyama Siyo Naoba**

Some of the animals just walked to the newborn kid, which they knew would be the king.

**From the day we arrive on this planet and, blinking, step into the sun**

The rugrats crawled into the sun with their parents following them.

**There's more to see than can ever be seen **

**More to do than can ever be done**

**There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

Some water benders went through water splashing it.

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

The creatures stop at a big rock, on that rock is a guy with brown hair, a red jacket, with black/gray shirt, red pants. This is Jaden Yuki the King of Toonland/Game land.

Singer: **The circle of life**

On "Circle of life a fat man wearing a red sweatshirt, White pants, and wearing a headband came up to the king. This is Jim; the king's advisor and friend. He bows to the king which the king returns.

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

**Until we find our place**

A mouse with big black ears came from the crowd. This is Mickey mouse, the shaman of the land and kingdom. He and Jaden hug.

**On the path unwinding**

**In the circle the circle of life**

A women that had blond hair and in a blue outfit; her name is Alexis. She is Jaden's wife and the queen of Game/Toonland. She handed a bundle holding a brown haired boy in a red jumper and a white jacket. This is Sora, the new prince and the next in line for the throne. Mickey puts some juice on Sora and sprinkles sand on him. Sora sneezes. Mickey holds him for everyone.

**It's the circle of life**

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

A sun beam hit them.

'**Til we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

All the subjects who were there bowed to Sora.

**In the Circle the circle of life**

_**The Keyblade King **_


	3. Meeting Slade

In a cave like house close to the palace, a Pikachu was scurrying out of its hiding place. A hand descended on it. The hand belonged to Slade. Slade has a mask one side orange the other dark and he is in all black. He is Jaden's adopted brother.

Slade: Life's not fair is it? I'll never be king.

He let it roam on his hand for a while. Then he grabs it.

Slade: And you shall never see the light of another day.

He was about to squish it, until Jim came.

Jim: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your captives?

Slade: What do you want?

Jim: I'm here to inform you that the King Jaden's on his way.

He bows and glares at Slade.

Jim: So, you better have a good excuse for not attending the ceremony this morning!

The Pikachu runs back in his hiding spot. Slade sees this.

Slade: Now look, Jim, you made me lose my prisoner.

Jim: You're going to lose more when the king gets here.

Slade Oh, I quiver with Fear!

He looks at Jim crazy and goes for him.

Jim: Now, Slade don't look at me like that…Help!

Slade manages to capture Jim in between his arms. Jaden sees this.

Jaden: Slade! Release him!

Jim manages to get his head free.

Jim: Nice, timing your Majesty.

Slade releases Jim. When this happens Jim plugs his nose from the smell of Slade's armpits.

Slade: Why! It's my older brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.

Jaden: Alexis and I didn't see you at the presentation of Sora.

Slade: That was today? I fell simply awful.

He scraps a knife on the rock wall. Jim cringes at the sound.

Slade: Must have slipped my mind.

Jim: Yes, as slippery as your mind is as the king's brother, you should've been first in line.

He goes close to Slade. Slade opens his teeth then bits at them. Jim take cover behind Jaden.

Slade: I was first in line.

He looks a t Jim closely.

Slade: Until the little hairball was born!

Jaden looks at Slade eye to eye.

Jaden: That hairball is my son and your future king!

Slade: Oh, I should practice my curtsy.

He is about to leave.

Jaden: Don't turn your back on me, Slade.

Slade: Oh, no Jaden, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me.

He was about to leave until Jaden runs in front of him.

Jaden: is that a challenge!

Slade: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream to challenge you..

Jim: Pity! Why not?

Slade: Well, as far as brains go, I got the humans share. But when it comes to brawns!

He looks at Jaden

Slade: I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.

He leaves. Jaden sighs.

Jaden: What am I going to do with him?

Jim: He's make a very nice throw rug.

Jaden: Jim!

Jim: And just think when he gets dirty, you can take him outside and beat him!

They leave the house. One time when it was raining Mickey was in his hut painting on the wall. The picture was of Sora. He did this with every new prince and King or Queen.

Mickey: Sora.


End file.
